


keep you save (i need your warmth)

by ultmoonu (luvbbamclub)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jaebum is mark’s baby, they love eachother so much, theyre so cute ommgghghg its 3 am and im crying over them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbbamclub/pseuds/ultmoonu
Summary: people think jaebum and mark’s relationship are complicated but it was never a relationship to begin with. they never really had the “what are we?” talk. one night they just decided that they love other’s presence and goes on with it.





	keep you save (i need your warmth)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii its like 3 am and i cant sleep and i made this so that explains the grammar and spelling mistakes. i really dont wanna grammar check it its too late but i wanna post this anyways. also look at the word count thats satisfiying. one part of this is totally inspired by that video thats going around on twt. you guys probably can guess which. but yeah thats all. gn im gonna sleep now i love markbum sm <33333 find me on twt @mrkbeom

people think jaebum and mark’s relationship are complicated but it was never a relationship to begin with. they never really had the “what are we?” talk. one night they just decided that they love other’s presence and goes on with it.

 

mark loves jaebum playing with his lanky fingers lazily. he thinks their hands are like perfect pieces of a puzzle. jaebum loves how mark always give him so much attention and how he’ll giggle over jaebum’s small dumb jokes. they also love how jaebum’s red vetements hoodie became an “ours” thing and how mark’s oversized arcadia hoodie became well fitted over jaebum’s wide shoulders. they crave warmth and each other.

 

mark loves lazy sunday mornings. because at sunrise— or later, he’ll wake up first and cups jaebum’s cheeks with a little raspy “beommie, wake up.” if he’s lucky he’ll get a soft small peck on the cheek. his ears will get all red and the latter loves it. he loves when jaebum’s all blush-y because of him. then jaebum will make breakfast. mark will feed the cats. the domestic feel around the room. mark loves that the most. it feels like they have a little family of their own.

 

jaebum loves drunken nights. mark will always pass out first and that’s jaebum’s cue to stop and take care of him. mark’s always the one to baby jaebum and he loves it when the roles revesered. he’ll change the older’s clothes and carry him to the bed. he’s so light, he could carry him all night if he could, jaebum thought. he loves the blush painted over mark’s cheeks and around his ear and his drunken mumbles. he’ll peck him everywhere. cheeks, temples, nose, forehead and a long one on the lips. he doesn’t mind the taste of liquor still lingering on the other’s pillowy lips.

 

mark will sometimes slipped his hand under jaebum’s when he’s busy doing some music bussines in his studio. the younger doesn’t mind. he loves it. everytime mark pulled his hand away, there’s always this lingering feeling. jaebum will ended up pulling the other’s hand to his. leaving it there securely under his’. but they both know jaebum will leave his bussines unfinished and make them cuddle up on the tiny sofa.

 

and jaebum will cradle mark on his lap while the latter plays his video games. sometimes he’ll join. but other times he’ll just watch. being mark’s #1 cheerleader is his job anyways. he’ll wrap his arms around mark’s thin figure and rests his head on his shoulder. he can smell the other’s lavender shampoo. yeah, lavender. mark said the scent will calm down stress so they both needed it. jaebum loves the smell. it reminds him of mark.

 

sometimes things will get tough and sometimes the tough leader will crumble. he doesn’t have to say it. he’ll know, the “please hold me” look. the older knows it anywhere and he will. he’ll hold him. their hands intertwined. sometimes his hand will snake around his back, drawing circles to calm him down. he’ll play with his hair, petting his head. “you did great”. 

 

sometimes they’ll cuddle, legs tangled with each other. mark will smother the younger with kisses. one on his forehead, sharp nose, rosy cheeks, down to his jawline then a peck on the lips. he’ll take their intertwined hands and kisses the other’s. afternoon naps are the best. sometimes it’s short. he’ll put his head on the latter’s shoulders and letting the silence wash over them. sometimes it’s long. minutes. hours. all night long if it’s real bad. and he doesn’t mind. he loves it. they both needed it.

 

their relationship was never based on mutual likings. it was more about “you’re always beside me and i like that feeling”. they never say “i love you” to each other and they’re both fine with it. it’s like an unwriten rule. a mental note. they also never let lust take over. it’s not like they never wanted it. it’s just because they never needed it. they never really thought about it. it was more about the little touches and warm kisses. about how they both needed support and someone to hold. it was always “them” from the begining. never really a jaebum and a mark.

 

but then there he was crying. letting tears wet their shared hoodie and the latter’s shoulder— his favorite place to cry on. “mark hyung, i love you.” jaebum’s voice cracked. mark tenses up while still holding jaebum like his life depends on it. he didn’t know what to say. they just never done this before. “i-i love you too” he whispered.

 

because maybe they do love each other and they’re just bad at telling each other that they do. maybe he does feel butterflies in his stomach and blush everytime the younger tease him. maybe they do love seeing each other smile and feel at ease everytime they see each other— it’s not like they never left each other’s side, but they do feel like that. maybe they don’t wanna lose each other. maybe they’re each other’s world.

 

mark kept shushing him because he knows he’ll drain his energy after a big cry like this. he can read him like an open book. it was their first “i love you”. also the first time jaebum ever calls mark “hyung”. it’s like a new page of a chapter. the “next stage” of their relationship. a little more of jaebum’s vunerable side. he loves that. he loves seeing his more soft side. it’s like the younger’s letting mark into his life more and more.

 

their relationship was never really ment to be a relationship in the begining. it was just them needing comfort. them needing eachother. and love. and warmth. but they don’t mind. they love it. they love so much about each other that it won’t make sense if they aren’t called a “couple”. as time goes on, they finally grew into calling eachother “boyfriend”. no, not boyfriends. soulmates.


End file.
